boboiboyfandomcom-20200222-history
Season Finale (Season 1 TV3 Version)
This is the first Season Finale and the last episode of Season 1 of BoBoiBoy. Plot of Season Finale Episode 25 The story starts Adu Du explaining to the audience about the previous episode, which he said that Bago Go can give him weapons to defeat BoBoiBoy but he gets angry when Probe sold his Spaceship for exchange for Bago Go's powerful robot Mukalakus the Robot of Destruction. Adu Du finds out that Mukalakus is the perfect weapon to defeat his enemy BoBoiBoy. Before attacking BoBoiBoy and his friends, he told Probe to steal some Cocoa to power Mukalakus. At the playground Yaya, Ying and Gopal where upset because BoBoiBoy is going back home. Ochobot cried when BoBoiBoy said that he can't follow him because he need to help Granddad in his Cocoa shop instead. Suddenly Mukalakus attacked BoBoiBoy and his friends, they were suprised on the giant robot. Ying even tried to escape Mukalakus but the robot is so fast and then Adu Du shot her using laser, that makes Yaya very angry. She used her Super Powerful Punch to destroy Mukalakus, but the robot is stronger than her. Gopal transformed the rocks and giant pipes into tomatoes and threw it to Adu Du and Mukalakus. Gopal then transformed them back to their previous forms, but they were melted by Mukalakus using its laser again and shot Gopal. BoBoiBoy split into three and unleashed the full potential of each (except BoBoiBoy Earth), namely, BoBoiBoy Storm and BoBoiBoy Cyclone, they attacked Mukalakus. Because of BoBoiBoy Storm's powerful attack of Storm Sword, Mukalakus short circuited and ran out of power. Probe then puts Ochobot inside Mukalakus to continue Adu Du's battle against BoBoiBoy. BoBoiBoy Earth trapped Mukalakus inside a giant rock, then he and BoBoiBoy Storm told the robot that it doesn't need new power. Mukalakus ignores the two and freed itself. It shot BoBoiBoy Storm, BoBoiBoy Cyclone and his friends again. BoBoiBoy Earth told Adu Du to stop it the invasion but he ignored him, as Adu Du said "BoBoiBoy has been defeated!" (Malay)]]Then there he saw that BoBoiBoy Earth was surrounded by a yellow zorb ball. Episode 26 BoBoiBoy Earth transformed himself to BoBoiBoy Earthquake and had a self controlled Giant Rock Monster called Giga which can help him defeat Mukalakus. With the help of BoBoiBoy Storm and BoBoiBoy Cyclone, they all destroyed Mukalakus. After BoBoiBoy recombined he fell asleep, beside him was Ochobot sleeping, too. Later in Tok Aba's House, BoBoiBoy woke up, his friends thanked him for saving their lives. Yaya tries to give him biscuits but Gopal stopped her, and instead, he transformed Ying's female Domo-like badge and transformed it to a biscuits which made Ying angry, making her chase and fought with Gopal inside the room. The cutted scenes from the past episodes except for Episode 6 became the bonus scenes Episode 19 a.k.a. Episode 10 Computer said that Cocoa power is the strongest source of Energy which can activated a Ball of Power like Ochobot, but unlike him, Probe's activation is only used by Pipe Water. Question No.3 It's from Ahmad Kassim bin Abu Kassim which is the father of Ali Kassim, his question is why Probe sometimes acts like crazy, according to the logical thinking of Probe, he is not really crazy all the time so he gave three tips. * No.1 Humans eat Green looking things * No.2 Adu Du is a green-looking creature * No.3 Humans will eat green-looking things like Mister Boss Then Computer said that Probe is a Loyal Prototype Experimental Robot not built properly which is the reason why he acts crazy sometimes. Question No.4 It's from Ah Chong, whom the Number 1 fan of BoBoiBoy. His first question is what are BoBoiBoy's Powers Probe said that BoBoiBoy has the Power Elements of: Lightning Wind Earth Episode 21 a.k.a. Episode 11 The scene opens up in the Telenovela called "Red Roses". It shows up a teenager named Azroy who is trying to say goodbye to his pet cat Sasha for the last time, because the Telenovela is emotional, it made Probe and even Adu Du cried. Cast * BoBoiBoy - Nur Fathiah Diaz * Yaya - Nur Sarah Alisya Zainal Rashid * Ying - Yap Ee Jean * Gopal - Dzubir Mohammed Zakaria * Adu Du - Anas Abdul Aziz * Ochobot - Muhammad Fathi Bin Diaz * Tok Aba - Anas Abdul Aziz * Computer - Yvonne Chong Shin Vun * Probe - Anas Abdul Aziz * Azroy - Andry Siau Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Finale Episodes Category:Special Episodes Category:TV3